First day on holiday
by mespreferes
Summary: Sasusaku AU One shot: just a little something something. Sakura and Ino start a Euro trip and guess who shows up on their first night in Madrid


**Author note: I'm a traveller. This story is made up of some of my experiences and my friends. It's a little bit of humor and I hope it tingles a little something inside.**

* * *

Passports, tickets and a heavy backpack ready to go. Sakura Haruno and her best friend Ino Yamanaka had just finished their first year of university studies. The summer vacation had finally arrived, and the date for the 1st of June was being count downed to. A month of backpacking around Europe and first stop was Madrid. They had been planning for their adventure for a while, growing anxious about their itinerary but those feelings faded as their wanderlust was growing.

They followed World of Wanderlust, they double tapped on various instagram accounts. They had their hostels booked and their boarding passes printed. The days preceding the departure date had felt longer and longer, the wait was agonizing.

"You two look after yourselves."

"Dont worry Mrs Haruno. I'll keep her out of trouble"

Ino had then preceded to loop her arm around the pinkettes neck. She gasped at the sudden lost of air before wrapping her arm around the blondes neck. The two had been childhood friends, they were inseparable but they did have a rough patch when they fought over the attention of a particular boy. However he was estranged to them all now. He moved on, he was missed and eventually forgotten. Ino found herself a boy. Sakura focused on getting into medical school.

But according to her mentors and the advice of older students, after this summer holidays, it'll be intensive studies, then placement, then eventually becoming a practicing doctor. This would mean, consecutive years without a break. The worry for her mental health had concerned the best friend. Because of this, the best friend decided it'd be best to make use and maximise the fun with the Europe trip. Sakura immediately jumped on board on the idea and her parents eventually came to terms with the trip. It wasn't too hard, as she was financing the entire trip on her own. There was no need to ask for her parents money.

"You know Sakura, your period is totally going to sync with mine by the end of this trip"

"Ew, Ino-pig, don't say that while we're about to board. You're going to make me nauseous."

"You know its true. Trust me !"

A couple hours later the two woke up to the sound of the captains voice. He was notifying the crew to prepare for landing. It was a smooth flight and landing. The two walked side by side, excited what this holiday could bring.

"Maybe you'll meet a boy on this trip. Yum, some exotic European hotness"

"Puhhhhlease, as if that's going to happen."

"Oh come on, this is a Euro trip after. I just HATE seeing my best friend being so lonesome."

"Dont patronize me. I'm rather happy being all miss independent!"

"Well Sai is worried about me."

"Woah, why are you holding my hand ?"

"Get used to it ! I'm not allowed to be unfaithful. So if you don't mind being single, then please help me intimidate prospective boys"

"Thats ridiculous. But fine fine. Have it your way"

"Oh, were going to have to think of alias too! My name can be Cynthia."

"Hmm... Call me Penny then"

"You don't look like a Penny"

"I could look like a Penny!"

The two girls bickered, hand in hand. Grabbing the attention of other commuters. Unsure if it was the pink hair, the girls holding hands or the loud noises they were making. They were a scene, it couldn't be distinguished if they were truly lovers or not. They danced around as they waited for the carousel to spin with their backpacks. Once retrieved it was business to get to their hostel.

The girls fought over a map. Neither were skilled with navigating a foreign place but they did eventually submit to asking for help. It was on the metro when the girls calmed down. Officially fatigued. They were still holding hands, it suddenly became natural for the two.

They arrived at their hostel and checked in. They each received a wristband that would help them access their rooms. It was a 14bed room. They had a bunk bed together. Upon opening the room, The two had seen 6 other girls settling in.

"Hello"

"Hi!"

They were cordial. They shared their greetings and preceded to unpack and change. They wanted to explore what the city had to offer before coming back before the sun sets at 10.

When the stars began to shower the sky the girls had decided to separate momentarily.

"Okay, I'll head to our room and pick up my laptop"

"I'll go to the toilets. We'll meet at the courtyards yeah ?"

"Sure. See you in a moment"

The two separated. Sakura walked up the flight of stairs and towards room 7. She wasn't 100% if that's what the room said. She had memorized the route by now. As she saw the door was slightly ajar, she didn't seem to take too much notice and strolled in.

However, it wasn't as simple as that. Letting your guard down at a hostel. What was she thinking. It was only a split second that Sakura realised she had walked into a room and made eye contact with 6 other boys. Some of which topless and in the midst of undress. Did she just walk into the wrong room. She stood still, baffled, checked her wristband had said "7", checked that the door to the room said the same. In her state of confusion she realised she didn't greet them. But it was too late now, there was too much awkwardness in the air.

The pinkette scurried to her luggage cage. She unlocked the padlock and took out her laptop. Holding it to her chest she tried to walk out of the room without being noticed. However she was noticed.

"Hi. My name is Naruto"

There was now a topless blonde boy in front of her. Instead of the alarms that she heard in her head usually, she saw his smile and believed he was genuine. However, she wanted to play it safe.

"Hi, I'm Penny. Sorry, I have to go. My friend is waiting for me"

She gave a nod and left the scene. She waited in the courtyard. With the laptop opened and seated on her lap. The warmth of it numbed her thighs as she was wearing denim shorts.

"Sakura!"

Her emerald eyes looked up as she saw her stunned friend walk into the terrace.

"Girl! There is a whole group of boys in our room ! Half of them were totally topless!

"I know, why else do you think I was waiting here. It was totally awkward. I thought I walked into the wrong room cause the door was open!

"Oh my gosh! Same ! Did you see the Asian one on the top bunk!"

"No not really. I was trying to get out of there asap!"

"Well he looked a little familiar. But you know, I have Sai"

The girls laughed at the events in their room. They decided to spend the rest of their evening in the hostel bar, drinking cheap sangria and planning what they were going to do the following day. Between all the drinks they had, Sakura was only feeling slightly tipsy. That didn't seem like a problem since her bed was only a flight of stairs away. However Ino had her annoying small bladder that she constantly had to tend too. Leaving Sakura alone at the bar. Which didn't bother her, as she had just enough alcohol that she didn't care for it.

"Your hair is pink"

Her eyes glazed a bit however she glanced to the side and saw a new strange face, seated where Ino had sat. A little lost for words, Sakura could only tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"My favourite colour is pink"

"Oh really?

"Yeah, what's your name"

The strangers face was resting in the palm of his hand. He looked at her with interest that could not have been disguised. She really didn't want to deal with boys right now. Where was Ino to save her ass.

"Penny"

"Penny? Hmm... Penny penny penny"

He played with the name. Growing a smile larger as he said it each time.

"Penny. Will you marry me. Ha ha"

He was definitely on something. Sakura looked behind him, trying to see if Ino was coming out of the toilets or seeing if this stranger came from a group of friends daring him to make a move.

"Sorry?"

She knew what he said, but his question didn't really compute. However the moment was not meant to last as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late. Oh who is this"

The stranger she was facing suddenly had an expression of disappointment. However he smiled at the new presence.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you had a boyfriend."

He left the bar. But from where she sat, she could see him making a move on a brunette just at the exit.

"You looked like you needed help. And since when were you Penny?"

Confused at this good Samaritan, she looked up to see a pale boy with raven hair. Oddly styled and panned face. Despite his good deed for the day he didn't seem to show any signs of being glad. He took the now vacant spot and ordered a drink.

"Sorry. Who are you?"

He glanced at her calmly, he sipped on his glass of beer and turned to her.

"I'm with that Naruto guy you met today. I didn't realised it was you when you walked in so confused like. It was kinda annoying but then when the blonde idiot spoke to you, I remembered your hair"

That's strange. She didn't remember him. However while he was speaking she looked at his face. Inspecting his features. He did look familiar. And when she realised who he was a blush rose to her cheek. Isn't this the boy that she fought Ino over. The boy she grew her hair for.

"Sakura. What are you doing in Madrid?"

"Sasuke ?"

"You're annoying."

It really hit her this time. It was him, he was so cold yet cool. He was so gifted but he wasn't very social. If she could accurately recall. They sat there talking all evening, she completely forgot Ino had been missing. But Ino wasn't missing, she saw the two talking comfortably. She made the move to go back to the hostel room as she saw her best friend completely content with this new company.

They shared what they had been up to over the years. Shared their goals for the future. Though Sasuke wasn't very talkative and he didn't always seemed interested in what she had to say, but he still sat there calmly and he didn't seem to want to leave so it was a good sign. So Sakura continued to share everything. The alcohol really lifted up any filter she had to what she was saying. That at one point she let it slip.

"You remember my best friend Ino? She has a boyfriend now. So he's a little nervous about her travelling in Europe. So we have been holding hands to give guys the wrong impression. She is such a doll, I never want to lose her as a friend. But I almost did. Got into a huge fight when we were younger. Oh it's so funny, it was you. You know. Cause I had this ridiculously huge crush on you"

She immediately stopped laughing. She stared at her sangria in shock. Curse you alcohol. The deepest flush built up on the apples of her cheeks. She felt so incredibly warm to the face. She couldn't bear to face him.

"Hn. Really"

He said it like a fact.

"I can't imagine what you saw in me. But what about now"

Her face slowly turned to see him. He looked curious. What a guy, he was so unphased about this recent showcase of news, but to be so calm to ask about how she felt.

"Well I just met you again. I don't know"

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well did you come to Europe looking for a boyfriend"

He commented just before taking another chug of his beer.

"So upfront. I told you. I was looking for a break before I finished becoming a doctor. "

"Okay. Fair enough."

She took another sip of her sangria. It grew a little awkward between them. She couldn't place a finger why, it's not like they had any pent up feelings. She had shared the truth. She said too much. And she knew after this last sangria, she was done for the night. But it didn't seem to head that way.

"HELLO ALL NEW FOLK! PARTY NIGHT IS EVERY NIGHT, THE CLUB DOWN STAIRS IS NOW OPEN, FIRST 20 PEOPLE GET FREE JAGERS !"

Sasuke gave a look towards Sakura. He raised an eyebrow. She checked her phone, there was a message from Ino giving her the okay. Something about skyping , why not then. So the two made their way down the flight of stairs. They cheered when they discovered they just made the cut for the jager bombs. They took it together. And if she didn't think it before, she definitely knew she had too much to drink. Sasuke looked a bit more lively than usual as he offered his hand to her. He took her over to the growing crowd on the dance floor.

The night seemed perfection. They were dancing side by side. And she was shouting out the lyrics to any song she knew when it played. Sasuke dance slowly but keeping an eye on her. She felt very protected under his supervision. The songs changed from pop to trance and in an hour it became slow jam rnb. She couldn't remember when but she somehow found herself dancing with her arms around his neck and his hands resting on her hips.

They danced all evening until the dj stopped the music. There was definitely a new sort of awkwardness between them. A tension , old feelings and new feelings. She bumped into Sasuke, her childhood crush on her first night in Madrid. She danced in his arms. And they were in the same hostel room too. They couldn't really escape each other now. They walked up the flight of stairs together. But just as she went to take the last step. She felt a grab at her arm. And she felt like she was falling except she was caught. Once again in his arms. But with her lips making contact with his.

It was a soft kiss. She realised she achieved that small goal of hers that she set when she was younger. She was now ending her evening with a kiss from Sasuke. As he finally released her. He looked to the side. He looked embarrassed by his moves. He must be blaming himself. But sakurra made the next move. Standing one step above his position. Seeing him at eye level. She took his face between the palms of her hands and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He seemed surprised before resting a hand at her back. Then another, threading through her short hair.

She slowly pulled away. In a small whisper.

"Good night Sasuke."

She turned from her spot making her way to the door of the hostel room.

"Good night Penny"

She saw him smirk, and she replied with a big grin of her own. She'll have to thank Sai for grabbing Ino away from the scene as she couldn't face the music that is her best friend cheering. She did want her to find a boyfriend on this trip. And she couldn't have imagine that it was to reunite with an old feeling at all

In their respective beds. Sakura smiled upwards, knowing that she had the best night. On a bunk bed near by, arms folded behind the back of his head. Sasuke had his eyes closed but with a smirk engrained on his face. He couldn't wait to see her in the morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Hahaha I can't say which parts of this story is my experience. Because truthfully I am surprised how much has actually happened to me. I wanted to talk about that friendship she has with Ino. It's indeed beautiful and totally underexplored and underappreciated. I can't believe we only ever see it in filler episodes.


End file.
